Hiding the Truth
by xxTAYxx
Summary: Claire finds out Charlie did drugs and gets mad...... REALLY MAD... DONE
1. I can't trust you

Hiding the Truth

Chapter 1 "I can't trust you"

NOTE: Charlie and Claire are going out, Sawyer and Kate, and Shannon and Sayid.

Charlie lost his grip on the hammer. He fell to the ground. "Charlie!" Claire asked, setting down her hammer. Charlie moaned and rolled over. Aaron sat in the little crib. "I'll go get help!" Claire screamed, running away. It seemed like hours... Waiting... Charlie fell asleep. The he felt a touch on the shoulder. "Wake up, Charlie." Kate said, sitting by his side. Charlie opened his eyes to see Kate smiling. "What happened?" He asked Jack, who was looking through Charlie's backpack. "Don't YOU ever LOOK THROUGH that!" Charlie screamed, trying to reach the backpack. Just then, Jack pulled out a statue. He cracked it open. Out fell three packages of heroin. Claire gasped. "How could you?" Claire whispered, looking very hurt. "Claire, I didn't!" Charlie said, bursting out in tears. "You used to." Jack said, quietly. "You're relapsing from your old addiction." Jack said. Claire stared at Charlie. A tear slid down Claire's cheek. "Why?" She whispered. Jack and Kate got up and left. "Claire, I used to be a druggie, But I'm not anymore." Charlie said. "I can't trust you." Claire said, slowly walking away. Claire threw the black hoodie at Charlie. "I won't be needing this." Claire said, tears bursting out. "No! Don't walk away!" Charlie said, his tears falling on the sweatshirt. Claire shook her head, and ran quickly out of the forest.

Kate sat there with Aaron, at the edge of the forest. "I'm not ready to talk about this, Kate. Just take care of the baby." Claire said. Kate nodded. Claire ran to her shelter. She fell onto the makeshift bed and cried. "How could this happen to me! How could this happen to _us_." Claire thought. She picked up a flower that Charlie had gave her. Claire ripped of the petals. She got up and walked outside. Claire threw the petals, saying "I hate Charlie." over and over again. All the people on the beach were staring at her, Shannon laughing. Shannon walked over. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked. "I don't knowwwwww!" Claire sobbed, quietly. Shannon lightened up. A lot. "C'mon Claire, You'll make a fool of yourself out here." Shannon said, going inside Claire's shelter. Shannon dropped herself into a chair, while Claire cried into a pillow. "You found out didn't you?" Shannon asked. "Oh my god, you knew!" Claire said, lifting her head of the pillow. "Ya, You didn't? This is what your flower petal thing was all about!" Shannon asked. Then added "What a jerk!". Claire dropped her head onto the pillow. Then lifted her head up again. "I can't believe him!" She said, drying her eyes.

Charlie dropped his head. He was still where Claire had walked away from him. "Gosh, I had to be an addict." Charlie thought. Jack walked up. "Hey Charlie, You all right?" Jack asked. "No! It's YOUR FAULT! You TOOK THE BLOODY STATUE OUT OF MY PACK!" Charlie screamed, getting up. Charlie and Jack were good friends. Charlie fought the urge of punching Jack. Instead he walked away. "I'll talk to Claire, now.. Get things all straightened up." Charlie thought. He walked out onto the beach. Same old peaceful beach. He walked to Claire's shelter. "Love, can I come in?" Charlie asked. "Nooo, You can'tttt!" Shannon said, in a singsong voice. "Oh Shut up, Shan. Claire in there?" Charlie asked. "She is, but she hates you." Claire said. "You hate me?" Charlie asked, tears sliding down his cheeks. Claire couldn't see him, a piece fabric hanging at the entrance. "Yes, I hate you. You take drugs. You are the most awful person, I've met!" Claire said. "You have been around _my _son the whole time! Charlie, how could you do this to me!" Claire screamed. "You used to say he was _our _son. Claire! I was going to propose to you! Really soon! Is all my hope of _us_ LOST?" Charlie asked. "Charlie... Yes! All hope is Lost. I never want to talk to you again!" Claire screamed. Charlie pulled back the fabric to see, Claire sobbing, all mad. She looked up at him, and frowned. "Get out." She said, loudly. "Claire, I'm sorry." Charlie said. "No... you're not." Claire whispered. Charlie left.

Kate walked up to Charlie. "Charlie... Can I talk to you?" Kate asked. "Ya sure." Charlie said. "Need a friend? I'm here for you." Kate said "Thanks Kate." Charlie said. He got up hugged her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kate asked. "For having my back." Charlie said. Unfortunatly, Claire was watching, when Charlie kissed and hugged Kate. Claire ran out of her shelter. "YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" Claire screamed. She hit Charlie. "Claire! I thought _we_ were over?" Charlie said. "We weren't quite over, but seeing this... We are over. Completely." Claire said, walking away.


	2. My happy ending

Hiding the Truth

Chapter 2 "My happy ending"

NOTE: Charlie taught Claire to play the guitar...

Kate watched as Claire walked away. "Claire, I-" Kate began. "Save it, Kate. I hate you as much as Charlie." Claire said, walking away. "Charlie! I've had it with _Claire_. How about we make her jealous?" Kate said. "I don't know..." Charlie said, sitting down. "How are you going to make her jealous anyway?" Charlie asked. "I'll tell you later. " Kate said, walking away.

Charlie wondered where his guitar was. "Oh, Darn, I left it in _her_ shelter... It used to be _our_ shelter... We used to be _us._..." Charlie thought to himself. Then he heard the strumming of a guitar. Her heard Claire singing. Charlie wanted to get closer, to hear what she was singing. He got slightly closer, to his unpleasant suprise, he heard the song he hated most, the song, his really old girlfriend played when they broke up.

He heard very little of it because he was so far away.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away..._

That's all he heard. Then he got closer, just in time to hear the worst part of the song...

_All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... _

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

Tears spilled down his face. Claire heard his crys and came out. "Why were you listening to me?" She asked. "I had hope, Claire! I had hope for _us_." Charlie said. "No." She said. Charlie walked away.

"Charlie, You okay?" Kate asked, running up to him. "Ya, I'm fine. Now what was that plan to make Claire jealous?" He asked. "Okay here's the plan..."


	3. Together again

Chapter 3

"Together again"

NOTE: Kerri is Charlie's old girlfriend. The one that sang "My Happy Ending." And the song is "The Day That I die" By GC, I changed it to fit the story :)

"Kate, I don't know if I want to do this." Charlie said. "Ohh Charlie! She hates both of us, shouldn't we be able to have revenge?" Kate asked. "But... I love Claire." Charlie said. "She sure doesn't love you." Kate said, putting on a sweatshirt. "But I don't want to hurt her." Charlie said. "Well, She hurt you." Kate said. "But I hurt her in the first place, so I guess that means- Ohhhh Forget it!" Charlie yelled. "Does that mean you'll do it?" Kate asked, sitting down. Charlie looked up, at the cave ceiling, then down at the floor. He looked at Kate. Kate didn't look at him. She looked at Sawyer, who was across the beach. "C-Charlie... I don't want to do this either." Kate said. "I would hurt Sawyer.." Kate said, looking at Charlie. "I love Sawyer." She said. "Go tell him that." Charlie said. "Later, Charlie." Kate said and got up and left. Charlie fell asleep after...

_-FlashBack-_

_"Charliieeee, Honey I'm home." Kerri called. She walked to the kitchen and threw her purse on the counter.. _

_"Honey, where are you?" Kerri called. She walked into the master bedroom to see him lying on the bed._

_He moaned and rolled over."Oh Charlie! Are you sick?" Kerri exclaimed. "N-N-Noooo..." Charlie whined. "I'll_

_call the doctor, Charlie." Kerri said, running to the phone. "DON'T!" Charlie yelled, pitifully. "Calling anyway..." _

_Kerri said. The doctor arrived shortly and walked into the bedroom. When the doctor walked by Charlie's dresser,_

_he saw a little plastic bag behind a picture frame. He went to look at it. "Dr. Kurks? What are you looking at?" _

_Kerri asked. "This." The doctor said, dangling a little baggy from his fingers, staring at the contents. _

_"Oh my gosh.. Charlie? Is that yours?" Kerri asked. "And don't you DARE lie to me. I want the truth. I want the truth_

_just this once." Kerri added. "K-k-Kerri, the drugs are m-m-m-mine."Charlie whimpered. "CHARLIE! How could you _

_do this to me!" Kerri screamed. The doctor slipped out of the room. "I-I used to be a druggie... Uhhh, I am a druggie."_

_Charlie said. "Get out! Just get out!" Kerri screamed. "But Kerri! I love you!" Charlie said. "SHUT UP, Charlie! None of_

_that is going to work anymore! You idiot! GET OUT OF HERE!" Kerri screamed, while crying. She shoved him out the door..._

_-End FlashBack-_

Charlie woke up. "Geez, I ruined my life with heroin. Yet, I was clean and I ruined my life with Claire." Charlie thought. Charlie looked down. There lay his guitar with a note on it. Charlie grabbed the note. But he didn't open it. "Maybe this'll be the end of our little fight." Charlie thought then opened the note...

_To Charlie,_

_Here's your guitar..._

_-Claire_

"No! This can't be possible! She didn't make up with me!" Charlie whispered to himself. "That sounds very self-centered." Claire said, smiling. "You heard a song from me when I was mad. Let's here one from you." She said, with a little smile on her face. Charlie looked up at her. A tear fell down his cheek."_Was_ mad?" Charlie asked. "Not mad anymore." Claire said, grinning. "Let's here that song, love." Claire said.

_One day I woke up  
I woke up knowing  
Today is the day  
I will die_

Vincent was barking  
Went to the beach and enjoyed it one last time  
I called Claire, told her I loved her  
And I begged her not to cry

I wrote a letter  
I said I'd miss her  
And I signed that Goodbye

Chorus:  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
Can you feel the cold tonight (the day that I die)  
It sets in, but it's alright (the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go (the day that I die)  
All alone but I feel fine

_"_Sad but Beautiful." Claire said. "I love you, and I accept that you made the mistake of drugs in your life. I have made mistakes too. I hope you'll forgive me for flipping out." Claire said. "I forgive you, and love you." Charlie whispered and kissed her, on the lips.

NOTE: HAHA NOT OVER YET :)


End file.
